yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Fast
Fast & Furious is an American media franchise that center on illegal street racing and heists, and various other media portraying the characters and situations from the films. Films *The Fast and the Furious (2001) *2 Fast 2 Furious (2003) *The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006) *Fast & Furious 4 (2009) *Fast Five (2011) *Fast & Furious 6 (2013) *Fast & Furious 7 (2015) *The Fate of the Furious (2017) 2 Fast 2 Furious 2 Fast 2 Furious is a 2003 American action film directced by John Singleton. It was the only film not to feature Vin Diesel. Majority of the film was shot in Miami and was released on June 6, 2003. Timothy Mok had the film bought from Laserflair in 2006. The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift is a 2006 American action film directed by Justin Lin, produced by Neal H. Moritz, and written by Chris Morgan. It is the third installment in The Fast and the Furious franchise and stars Lucas Black, Nathalie Kelley, Sung Kang, Bow Wow and Brian Tee. The film follows car enthusiast Sean Boswell, who is sent to live in Tokyo with his father, before finding solace viewing and competing in the drifting community within the city. Paul Walker is notably absent from the film, making it the only Fast & Furious film in his lifetime where he does not appear. The film does not retain any members from the cast in leading roles although the Vin Diesel does appear on the ending scene. The film was mainly shot in the location of Tokyo where it was spread along the Singapore's Electronic Road Pricing (ERP) and Hokkien Speeding, where handphone driving was the phenomenon. It was first released in June 2006, before the official release in August 2006 together with the Superman Returns. Tokyo Drift is set between the sixth and the seventh film. Neal Moritz who had produced two previous installments, began working on the film in 2005. In July 2005, Moritz hired Justin Lin to produce the third film. Fast & Furious 4 Fast & Furious is a 2009 American action film directed by Justin Lin and written by Chris Morgan. It is the fourth installment in The Fast and the Furious franchise and stars Vin Diesel, Paul Walker and is set between the second and the third installments, and bridges the first film into a present setting. Many of the members in the original cast reprised as roles. It was released on April 3, 2009. For this entry and onward, Fast & Furious is the official brand name of the franchise, which was used for future installments, which is the theme park and the video games. The film was first announced on July 2007. Vin Diesel, Paul Walker and the rest of the cast in the original film all reprised as roles. Filming began in 2008. The movie cars were built in the San Fernando Valley. Fast Five Fast Five (alternatively known as Fast & Furious 5 or Fast & Furious 5: Rio Heist) is a 2011 American action film directed by Justin Lin and written by Chris Morgan. It is the fifth installment in ''The Fast and the Furious'' franchise. It was released first in Australia on April 20, 2011, and then in the United States on April 29, 2011. Fast Five follows Dominic Toretto (Vin Diesel), Brian O'Conner (Paul Walker), and Mia Toretto (Jordana Brewster) as they plan a heist to steal $100 million from corrupt businessman Hernan Reyes (Joaquim de Almeida) while being pursued for arrest by U.S. Diplomatic Security Service (DSS) agent Luke Hobbs (Dwayne Johnson). When developing Fast Five, Universal Studios deliberately departed from the street racing theme prevalent in previous films in the series, to transform the franchise into a heist action series involving cars. By doing so, they hoped to attract wider audiences that might otherwise be put off by a heavy emphasis on cars and car culture. Fast Five is considered the transitional film in the series, featuring only one car race and giving more attention to action set pieces such as gun fights, brawls, and the heist of $100 million. The production mounted a comprehensive marketing campaign, marketing the film through social media, virtual games, cinema chains, automobile manufacturers, and at NASCAR races. Fast Five achieved financial success, breaking box office records for the highest-grossing April opening weekend and the second-highest spring opening weekend, and surpassing Fast & Furious (2009) to become the highest-grossing film in the franchise. Fast Five has grossed over $625 million worldwide, making it number 66 on the all-time worldwide list of highest-grossing films, in unadjusted dollars, and the seventh-highest-grossing film of 2011. By February 3, 2010, it was confirmed that a fifth film called Fast Five, was going into production of the Fast & Furious series, and that the sixth film was being prepared. It was confirmed that Neal Morgan and Neal Moritz will also return to the roles of the sixth installment. The shooting of the Fast Five was scheduled to be on July and August 2010. Shooting took longer until November 2010. The main cast was worked to move to the Rio de Janeiro in Brazil, due to the Olympics winning for the 2016 Summer Olympics. A sequel, Fast & Furious 6, was released in May 2013 to box office success, surpassing Fast Five as the highest-grossing film in the franchise. Another sequel, Furious 7, released in April 2015, soon surpassed Fast & Furious 6, grossing over $1.5 billion worldwide. Fast Five was filmed at Rio de Janeiro and Marina Bay Sands in Singapore. Tse Mun Hoi had however watched the film due to the development of Transmetro since March 2011, and the name was even closed down in November 2012. Fast & Furious 7 On October 21, 2011, the Los Angeles Times reported that Universal Studios was considering filming two sequels—Fast Six and Fast Seven—back-to-back with a single storyline running through both films. Both would be written by Chris Morgan and directed by Justin Lin, who had been the franchise's writer and director, respectively, since The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006). On December 20, 2011, following the release of Fast Five, Vin Diesel stated that Fast Six would be split into two parts, with writing for the two films occurring simultaneously. However, in an interview on February 15, 2012, Dwayne Johnson stated that the two intended sequels would no longer be filmed simultaneously because of weather issues in filming locations, and that production on Fast Seven would only begin after the completion of Fast Six. Plans for a seventh installment were first announced in February 2012 when Johnson stated that production on the film would begin after the completion of Fast & Furious 6. In April 2013, Wan, predominantly known for horror films, was announced to direct the film in place of Justin Lin, who had left the franchise after directing the previous four installments. Casting began in the same month with the re-signing of Diesel and Walker, and an initial release date was set. Principal photography began in September 2013 at Atlanta, Georgia, and resumed in April 2014 and ended in July 2014, with other filming locations such as Los Angeles, Colorado, Abu Dhabi and Tokyo. In April 2013, during post-production of the retitled Fast & Furious 6, Lin announced that he would not return to direct a seventh film, as the studio wanted to produce the film on an accelerated schedule for release in summer 2014. This would have required Lin to begin pre-production on the sequel while performing post-production on Fast & Furious 6, which he considered would affect the quality of the final product. Despite the usual two-year gap between the previous installments, Universal chose to pursue a sequel quicker due to having fewer reliable franchises than its competitor studios. However, subsequent interviews with Lin have suggested that the sixth film was always intended to be the final installment under his direction. Principal photography began in early September 2013 in Atlanta, Georgia, with a casting call issued. Abu Dhabi was also a filming location; the production crew chose it over Dubai, as they would benefit from the Emirate's 30% rebate scheme. Pikes Peak Highway in Colorado was closed in September to film some driving sequences. On September 16, the production filmed with Paul Walker and the Kimsey twins, playing his son, Jack, in front of an Atlanta elementary school. Han's funeral scene was filmed at Oakland Cemetery, with extras needed for the scene being "hot, hip and trendy cool types of all ethnicities between the ages of 18 and 45". On the evening of September 19, Lucas Black joined the production for his sole scene with Diesel, in an Atlanta parking garage. Separate scenes with Walker also shot in the same location on the same night, including one half of a phone conversation between his character and Jordana Brewster's. The day after, Diesel posted a picture from the night shoot with Black on his Facebook page. On October 24, over a month into the film's production, Johnson tweeted he had started shooting for the film after wrapping up on Hercules. Five days later, Diesel posted the first photo of Johnson on the set, in the hospital scene. The film also makes the last appearance of Paul Walker, who had died in a car crash in November 30, 2013 with filming only half-completed. Following Walker's death, filming was only delayed by script rewrites and his brothers, Caleb and Cody were used as stand-ins to complete the remaining scenes. These script rewrites completed the story arcs for both Walker and Brewster's characters (Brian O'Conner and Mia Toretto, respectively), causing both to be retired. As a result, it is also the final installment in the franchise to star Brewster. On November 30, 2013, while on break for the Thanksgiving holiday, Paul Walker died in a car accident. The next day, Universal announced that production would continue after a delay that would allow the filmmakers to rework the film. On December 4, 2013, Universal put production on hold indefinitely. Wan later confirmed that the film had not been cancelled. On December 22, 2013, Diesel announced on his Facebook page that the film would be released on April 10, 2015. On February 27, 2014, The Hollywood Reporter reported that filming would resume on April 1, and that the cast and crew had headed to Atlanta to prepare for about eight more weeks of shooting. Principal photography ended on July 10, 2014. Furious 7 premiered in Los Angeles on April 1, 2015, and was theatrically released in the Singapore on April 3, 2015, playing in 3D, IMAX 3D, and 4DX internationally. Upon release, the film became a critical and commercial success, with praise being aimed at the film's action sequences and its tribute to Walker. In January 2014, Time reported that Walker's character, Brian O'Conner, would be retired instead of killed, and that new scenes would be developed in order to allow the franchise to continue without him. To recreate Walker's likeness, the filmmakers hired Peter Jackson's Weta Digital visual effects house (which had previously produced the imagery of Gollum in The Lord of the Rings franchise and Caesar in the Planet of the Apes franchise. Initially, what Weta could do was severely constrained by the quality of the reference materials available for Walker's physical appearance. In April 2014, it was reported that Walker's brothers Caleb and Cody had been hired as stand-ins. Their cooperation, along with their strong resemblance to their late brother, enabled the filmmakers to use Walker's likeness throughout the finished film. That is, Weta Digital no longer needed to recreate Walker's entire body from scratch, and could focus on accurately modeling his face. The final film showed Walker's face superimposed over the bodies of his brothers or actor John Brotherton in 350 visual effects shots. 260 used a computer-generated face, while 90 repurposed actual footage of Walker's face borrowed from outtakes or older footage. Fast & Furious 8 Plans for the eight installment was announced on April 2015 where Diesel appeared in the Jimmy Kimme! Live! and the film was going to be set in "New York City", whereby James Bond would have appeared in the 007 in New York. Preparations for the film began immediately after Furious 7. Principal photography was set in 2016 such as Havana, Atlanta, Cleveland and New York City. It was released on April 14, 2017. In July 2015, Moritz said that Walker's character, Brian O'Conner will not appear in the film, following the use of CGI in the previous film after Walker died on November 30, 2013, with Moritz said that the character has moved on. It had previously been reported that Paul's younger brother, Cody Walker would either join the cast as the new role, or replace his older brother in the role of O'Conner. However, it was announced that the character would not be returning to the franchise. Moritz also said that the film would shift the focus of the franchise from a series of heist films to a spy caper, following the similar change in focus of street racing in Fast Five in 2011. However, in December 2016, the film was retitled The Fate of the Furious. Lucas Black confirmed he would not be returning to the film, which is due to scheduling conflicts. Diesel actually gave the film name "Fast 8" or "Furious 8". On February 3, 2016, Universal Pictures set two initial dates for the two remaining films in the franchise. The first, tentatively called Fast & Furious 9, would be set to be released on April 10, 2020. Better Luck Tomorrow Better Luck Tomorrow is a 2011 crime-drama film directed by Justin Lin. The movie is about Asian American overachievers who become bored with their lives and enter a world of petty crime and material excess. Better Luck Tomorrow introduced Karin Anna Cheung to film audiences and a cast including Parry Shen, Sung Kang, Jason Tobin, Roger Fan, and John Cho. Category:Films